Kat Karamakov
'''Katrina "Kat" Karen Karamakov's '''dance talent is no surprise -- her mother is the National Ballet Company's principal ballerina, and her father is an acclaimed choreographer. Despite her family background, Kat finds ballet boring. She doesn't know what she wants to do in the future, but she knows there's more to life than dance. Kat's mischievous attitude doesn't go over well with instructors, but her energy and laughter are infectious, and might be just what Tara needs to stay grounded. Kat is kicked out of the Dance Academy in Season 2. Character History Season 1 In Season 1, Kat meets Tara and becomes friends also with Sammy and Christian somehow, even if they are not often seen together. She was the former best friend of Abigail until Kat abandoned her, doing what her family was doing to her but here to Abigail. Even if Kat and Abigail are somehow enemies, Kat still shows empathy towards Abigail sometimes and speaks with her when this one encounters to body problems. During this season, Kat is often the caricature of the spoilt child, doing pretty much what she wants. When Tara falls in love with her brother, Kat is upset since she doesn't want to see her friend hurt by her brother, explaining that her brother will play with her and let her down and that she doesn't want to fix the pieces. By the end of Season 1 Kat fails her exams and does not make the cut for second year. Season 2 In Season 2, we find out that Kat has been kicked out of the National Academy of Dance, but as to what happens to her... we'll have to wait and see. Rumor is that she has a thing with Christian. No longer at The Academy, Kat is expecting to be sent away to boarding school whilst her mum takes part in yet another worldwide tour. However for once her mum surprises her in a good way and turns down the tour in order to give Kat a proper family life. The only problem Kat has is now she’s not a dancer who is she? Kat wanted her parents to be involved in her life but now that they are it’s really strange. Natasha packs her lunch and drives her to school each day Sebastian checks that her homework is done on time. It’s a bizarre new world order but Kat actually really likes it. If only Ethan and Sebastian were getting along better life would be great. What’s harder for Kat is she’s just started at a non-dancing school and for the first time in her life she’s finding it difficult to make friends. The popular girls are unimpressed with the new kid and ostracise Kat so much she’s soon eating her lunch by herself in the disabled toilet. After a shaky start Kat does make friends, but the thing is Kat doesn’t know who she is anymore or what she wants to do with her life. She’s behind academically and she’s not sure she cares. When a commercial dance agent approaches Kat she decides she may as well give it a try. Now a part of the commercial dance world, Kat auditions as a cheerleader (not peppy enough) and then she actually gets a job as a dancer on the Moulin Rouge it seems like the perfect job at the perfect time yet Kat just isn’t ready for it. She makes the mistakes of a young dancer and is eventually fired. Kat is really low if only she could do her life over again. Then again maybe she can and maybe she can take it seriously this time. Kat can’t believe it but she wants to go back to the Academy! It’s not going to be easy but for the first time in her life Kat is prepared to go out on a limb and with the help of her friends fights to get her body back into shape and auditions for Miss Raine. Throughout the second season Christian is going after Kat. They then shared a kiss, but Kat did not go through with the relationship because she didn't want to hurt Tara, but this does not stop Christian from continously flirting with her. Later Tara finds out and Christian kisses Kat again, they then become a couple. In a season 2 promo, Kat is seen looking at a no sleeve, burlesque shirt saying, "You want me to wear that." Moments later, Kat is seen dancing goth with Ben and Sam. Trivia *She used to be best friends with Abigail Armstrong, until Kat became a "goody goody" said by Abigail. *She used to date Myles Kelly. *Her mother is Natasha Willis, Tara and Abigail's role model. *She was Myles Kelly's girlfriend. *She kissed Christian while he was dating Tara. *She still has Abigail as a contact, even if they're not friends. *She and Sammy shared a room when he first came. *Tara and Kat jumped into the lake by dare, in their bras and underwear late at night. *She is now dating Christian Gallery Kat's Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters